


Sing me a lullaby

by Sleezy_Sheepy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blowjobs, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Demon/Monster AU, Fluff and Smut, Hajime is an explorer, He’s more energetic and fun rather than dead inside, Izuru is a dickhead, Izuru is a siren, Izuru isn’t any better, Izuru probably doesn’t want to kill Hajime, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slightly narcissistic Hajime, Top Kamukura Izuru, kind of, ooc Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleezy_Sheepy/pseuds/Sleezy_Sheepy
Summary: Hinata Hajime is an explorer, that’s currently sailing the deep blue sea.Kamakura Izuru is a Siren. A sea monster that is feared by humans for centuries, and rightfully so.What happens when the young explorer hears a soft melodic voice in the middle of the jungle? Will he stop to investigate? Or will he ignore it and go on?Or, Hajime finds a mysterious hot guy on an unknown island and goes “damn he’s hot” and gets his ass plowed. Literally and figuratively.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Sing me a lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written smut in a while, so I’m really sorry if it sucks ass

_Whoosh!!_  
  


The sound of the wind was as strong as ever. Amongst vast sea of blue, there was a small boat. On the boat was a person, a young man, but who was this man? Who was this man with spiky brown hair and beautiful olive eyes? Who was this man with a strong build and fairly tanned skin?

Well, he wasn’t someone too special. Just another human being on this planet we call earth, but in this case, he was our protagonist for this story.

That’s right, the person that’s going to be stuck with you for the rest of this story is me! Hinata Hajime! I’m an explorer looking for adventure and danger. I know, I’m young, I shouldn’t be jumping into danger head first and die early, but who cares! This is the path I choose, and it’s the path I’ll be staying on for the rest of my dangerous life! Besides, I’m not _that_ dumb enough to _actually_ jump head first into danger. I’m not like those protagonist who makes dumb decision and relies on the power of friendship or whatever, unlike them, I actually have a brain that I use. This is real life, people! Get it right! 

Anyways, I won’t waste anymore of your time. Let’s get this party started!

————————————————

  
As I approached the west, I felt the wind getting stronger and stronger. I hummed and pulled up my binoculars that were hanging around my neck. I put it to my eyes and looked into the distance. I gasped when I saw black clouds slowly making it’s way to me. I let go of the useful equipment and took ahold of my paddle. _Okay, calm yourself Hajime. It would take approximately thirty minutes for the storm to come over. What do I do? If I turn back, then I’ll be right where I started, but if I go in the direction of the storm, I’ll be able to venture forth and explore._ I took a minute to weigh out the two options. _Oh, whatever. I’ve gone on too long with out that adrenaline rush.  
_

I grin, gripping my paddle. I push my boat quickly towards the storm. As I got closer, the wind roared into my face. Thunder and lightening crashed down dangerously near my boat. Just how I like it. I pushed and swerved around the water, round and round and round and round and- okay I’m starting to get dizzy now. 

I looked into the distance and saw an opening. I narrowed my eye brows and grinned. As I was maneuvering my way to the opening, I was completely unaware of the big tide following me. When I turned around for a split second, I realized it was too late. The boat was being pushed away, carried along with the tide. At first I screamed my lungs out, thinking I’ll probably get stuck in a whirlpool, but I noticed that luck was on my side, because I was being pushed into that opening. 

Seeing as I wasn’t in danger, I laughed as I was being pushed by the tide, getting the adrenaline rush I was wishing for. “Hey! This actually kind of fun! It’s like a roller coaster!” I grinned. I saw the storm getting cleared away, and felt the warmth of the sun approaching me. With one last thunder strike, I was pushed away from the storm, and back into a sunny area. 

I looked back and waved at the storm. “Thank you for your services!” I smiled. I turned around and was immediately thrown out of my boat. I fell on the ground face first. I lifted up my head and coughed. “Pfff-! Eugh- what?! Where am I?!” I exclaimed, spitting out some sand that went in my mouth. I blinked and crawled back into my boat. I rummaged through my things and found my map. I opened it and tried to find out where I am. “Okay..I went north..and uh..” I take out my compass. “Went west..so right now.. I should be..” I looked up at my surroundings. “On an unknown island..” I groaned. 

I sighed and grabbed my backpack, stuffing my map and compass into it. “Well..no use crying over spilled milk..” I looked around. “Time to explore this place a little! I’m an explorer after all!” I grinned, trying to cheer myself up. I look at my boat, “I’ll come back for you, partner.” I saluted and ventured into the deep jungle. 

The jungle was deep and thick. It was somewhat wet as well, making it a pain in the ass to walk in. I pushed the leaves out of my face and looked around. I kept walking until I found something that caught my eye. I furrowed my brows and cautiously approached it. I kneeled down and inspected it. _Is this..someone’s footprint.?_ My eyes widens as I jumped back into the bushes. _I need to be careful. Who knows who this person is? I need all the help I can get, but don’t know even know if this person is dangerous or not. Hell, it might not even be a human to begin with._ I looked around. _I need to tread lightly.  
_

I jumped out of the bushes and climbed on a tree. I sit on a branch and look down. I looked right, I looked left, nothing here. I bit my lip and swung myself onto the next tree, and the next, and the next. I was on my fourth tree, when I saw a dark figure walking around. I gasp and quietly, but quickly, climbed down the tree. I hid in a bush and watched the figure, but apparently I made too much sound, ‘cause the figure was approaching the bush I was in. In the heat of the moment, I reach out my hand and grabbed the nearest thing to me, which was a rock, and threw it so that it would create a diversion for me, and it worked. The figure paused and walked in the direct that I threw the rock in. 

I took that opportunity to take a closer look at the figure. They had long black hair that reached the ground and pale skin. With that hair length, I came to believe that it was a woman..until they spoke. “How troublesome.” They sighed. _Whoa,_ _it’s a guy._ I blinked. _With a really attractive voice too._ I nodded to myself. 

Before I could do anything else, they walked away. I watched them for awhile to make sure that they’ve walked away far enough. Once I felt satisfied with the distance, I plopped down and let out a sigh of relief. _Jesus, that was terrifying._ I wiped away my sweat. _But that dude was, well, a dude. Can guys even grow their hair that long?_ I pondered, stroking my chin. I slapped my cheeks. _Ughhhh..wondering about that won’t help me. Focus Hajime. Now I know that there’s someone else on this island. Time to find them, and negotiate! Bring it on!  
_

————————————————  
  


It was currently afternoon, probably around five PM, and I still haven’t found that person from earlier. I let out a long sigh and sat down on the ground. _Jeez..it’s like he disappeared out of thin air.._ I blinked in realization. _Wait, was it even an alive person?! Or was it a ghost?! Oh my god! I’m going to get possessed and die!_ I panicked and jumped up, running to where my boat was. _I have to get out of here!_ I was back at where my boat was, except it wasn’t there. In it’s place, there was multiple wood planks. I gasp and knelt down to pick up one of the pieces. I inspected the material and was horrified to find that it was the remains of my boat, and it was definitely the work of a living being, not the sea. 

I let go of the plank and took a step back. _Oh no, oh no, oh no!! It was definitely that guy! I knew I shouldn’t trust him no matter how attractive his voice is!_ I gritted my teeth together as my face turned pale. _Shit! Shit! He knows I’m here! He know’s I’m walking around!_ I gasped in horror as I ran back into the jungle.

I didn’t know where I was running to, all I knew was that I needed to hide. That guy knows I’m on this island. I need to find a place to hide before he gets to me. As I was running, I heard a melodic voice singing something. I got distracted by it and tripped on a rock, falling face first onto the ground. I got up and felt something wet and my face. I touched it to find a mixture of blood and dirt. I blinked. _Eugh..gross.._ I pulled a face. Then I heard that voice again. I stood up and looked around. _Where-? What-?_ I gulped. _Wait..if the only person I’ve seen on this island is.._ I gasped loudly. _It’s the guy!!_ I bite my lip as I heard the voice singing again. 

I tried to run away, but it seems like my mind was the only thing I was in control of, ‘cause my body was slowly approaching the voice. _Oh my god! What the hell am I doing?! Go the other way!!_ I grunted, desperately trying take control of my body again. _God damnit! What the hell is going?! That kind of voodoo magic is this?! I need to block out my ears! I can’t listen to that voice anymore! That-! That-! That soft melodic voice! That..relaxing..soft..melodic voice..ohh.._ I felt myself melting..to that..intoxicating voice..whoa..

Once I reached the voice, I saw a man- whoa, an attractive man. An extremely attractive man. He had straight jet black hair that flowed nicely in the night wind. He was taller than me by a few inches, but he was probably around 6’1. He has ruby red eyes that seemed to glow brighter than the moon, and HE WAS NAKED HOLY SHIT! Oh wait, sorry, he just shirtless. But he had deliciously buff pecks. I bit my lip. He walked towards me and put his hand on my face, caressing my cheek. His hand was cold, but I subconsciously nuzzled into his touch.

“Are you alright? Your nose is bleeding.” 

I blinked, remembering my bloodied nose. “O-oh, yeah..I’m fine!” I snapped out of my daydream and reached into my backpack. I took out a tissue and wiped away the blood. As I was about to put the tissue back, the man put his hand on mine. I looked up at him. “It looks like you took quite the fall. It would be unfortunate if bacteria found their way into your wound.” He says softly. “You should keep that there so your injury won’t get infected.” I nodded. He lets go off my hand.

_Oh wow, that’s an attractive man. And that’s a lot coming from another man. What was I just doing? I think I was running..why was I running again? I was running from someone right? Wait no, that’s not quite right.._ my thoughts were cut off when the man put his hand on my hip and back, pulling me towards his chest. I blushed and put my head on his chest. I felt his hand on my neck and before I knew it I lost consciousness. 

————————————————

My eyes fluttered open. I groaned and tried to stretch, but I found myself tied up with some sort of strong vine. My eyes widens and I tried to wiggle my way out. After some futile attempts, I sighed in dropped my head in defeat. _Jesus, I knew I shouldn’t trust that pretty face! One moment he’s caring for my well-being, then he kidnaps me and ties me up the next!_ I groaned and rolled my head back. I gasped when I saw the guy casually sitting there looking at me. 

We stayed there in silence. I sweat and narrowed my eyebrows. “W-what are you looking at?” I ask. The man stares at me, unblinkingly. “What? If there’s something you want to say, just say it!” I growled. “I have nothing to say to live stock.” He finally says. “How about you come here and let my bite your head off.. then, you’ll have something to say..” I grumbled. The raven sighs and walks to a shelf, pulling out a book. “H-hey! Don’t just ignore me! At least tell my why I’m tied up!” I whined, shuffling in the chair I was tied up on. 

He looks at me blankly. “You’re tied up because I’m going to eat you later. I can’t have my lamb running away.” He says. “W-wha..w-well um..” I bite my lip. “Let’s make a deal! How about you let me go and I’ll willingly let myself get eaten! I won’t run away! I uh- I promise!” I smiled awkwardly. He looks at my with a slightly amused face. “That’s an interesting response.” He smirked. “The usual response I get is “please don’t eat me!” Or “w-what?! E-eat me?! Please don’t!” Or something like that.” He mimicks. “W-well..seeing as you destroyed my _boat_ with brute force and somehow managed to make me fall unconscious without any sort of equipment..it’s only natural to think that escape is futile.” I averted my eyes to the ceiling. 

The male hums. “Looks like you know how to use a brain properly.” He chuckles. “Oh, yes. I am _very_ intelligent.” I deadpan. “So do we have a deal or not?!” I scoffed, glaring at the other. “Fine. On one condition.” He says approaching me. “What is it?” I look at him as he taps the vines. “Entertain me, and I’ll keep you alive for while longer.” He smiles. “Entertain you? How?” I ask. “Tell me amusing things. Tell me amusing stories, and in return I’ll spare your life and rebuild your boat.” My eyes widens. “Y-yes! I accept that condition!” I smile enthusiastically. He wastes no time cutting open the vines. 

I jumped out my seat and stretched my arms and legs. “Whoo! That feels soooo much better!” I grin. The man stares at me. _Oh right._ “So, um, let’s introduce ourselves! My name’s Hinata Hajime, I’m a twenty three year old explorer! What about you?” I smile nervously. He puts his hands on his hips. “I’m Kamakura Izuru, I’m a Siren.” He says.

“Oh, that’s a pretty name, hahaha..” I blink. “Wait what- did you say Siren?” I ask swiftly. He nods. “W-what?! S-seriously?! Those sea creatures that eat sailors by luring them in with their melodic voice from medieval folklore? You’re _that_?!” I ask in disbelief. “What else could I be?” The raven snorts. “N-no way! I didn’t think you guys still existed!” I tapped my cheek. “Does that mean there’s like an Siren island, or whatever, that exists?” I ask nervously. Kamakura nods. “Don’t worry. This is my own island.” I let out a sigh of relief. 

“Wait, if this is your own island, then where’s the actual island?” He hums. “Just a few thousand miles away.” I blink. “Okay.. then why are you here?” I see him stiffen at the question. “Ah, but if that’s too personal you don’t have to tell me!” I laugh nervously. He was silent for a few seconds. He grabs my hand and drags me some where. _Damn I’m going to be eaten aren’t I? Well, if you’re listening to my thoughts right now, I want to be throughly seasoned with pepper. Thank you._ I smile. 

We stop in front of something that looks like a hot spring. “Wha-“ “Strip.” Kamakura cuts me off. “W-what?! Why??” I blushed. “You humans need to bathe right?” I nodded. “Good. Now strip.” He commands. “Whoa, are Sirens usually this perverted..?” He raven stares at me blankly. “Strip before I do it for you.” I blushed and nodded shyly. “Once you’re done, go in the lake. I’ll join in later.” He says as he turns around and walks away. 

_So..I’m not going to die? Lucky!_ I grinned. I took off my clothes and pants, leaving me in only my boxers. _Wait, this is like a hot spring, right? I should take my underwear too, right? Right??_ I gulped. I slowly slide my boxers off and jumped in the water, throwing my clothes to the side. Once the warm water touched my skin, I sighed in pleasure, relaxing my whole body. “Uwaaaa~ Not having that adrenaline rush for once feels so nice~“ I smile, closing my eyes. “I can finally experience the feeling of relaxation..hehe..” 

I jumped out my skin when I felt someone’s hands on my shoulders. I turned around to see Kamakura, butt naked. I yelped and fell backwards. “Don’t act so surprised.” He deadpans, betting in the water. “We’re both guys. It’s fine.” He sighs. “How am I supposed to not be scared if you sneak up on me like that?!” I exclaimed, trying to calm my heart. “You would have noticed me walking in if you weren’t so busy relaxing.” He closes his eyes. “W-well..cut me some slack here! I’ve had an eventful day today! I deserve that relaxation!” He pout. “Sure. Whatever you say.” I roll my eyes. 

We sit in silence as we listen to the sound of the running water. I see him stare at me with the corner of my eye. It been a few minutes now, but he’s still staring. I awkwardly cough. “Um, is there some wrong with my body?” I bite my lip. “No. Not particularly. I just noticed there are bandages and scars on your body.” He says. I blink and scratched my head awkwardly. “Ah yeah, I like to live dangerously. So that’s..you know.” He hums. “Are you some kind of masochist or something?” I coughed. “W-wha-?! M-masochist?! No! I just like the adrenaline rush! I swear!” He laughs. “Of course. Of course.” He smiles.

As we sat in the hot water of the lake. I was trying, I really was trying, _extremely hard_ to not look at his dick. But, you know what they say, temptation is a bitch. Okay listen, I wasn’t just staring at it okay!? I just took a small, _tiny, teeny_ peek. Just a tiny one. 

...

Okay maybe I lied. I looked at it longer than I intended to. But that’s because it was big! Like BIG! Like HUGE! Okay fine you get. It was big. Probably around five to six inches. Whoa..like..whoa. You get me? 

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” Kamakura smirks. “What?! I-I wasn’t looking!” I nervously exclaimed. “Sure you weren’t.” I blushed and looked away. “It wasn’t that long..” I mumble. “You were looking at it for five minutes.” He deadpans. “Then why didn’t you say anything?!” I choked on my spit. “I just didn’t felt like it.” I look at him in disbelief and embarrassment. I bite my lip and awkwardly look away. “Sorry..” I apologized. The raven hums. 

It has only been a few minutes, but the moment I relaxed again, I hear him whistle to me. Like how a person would to their dog. “W-what?” I ask. “You know, you staring at me made me hot and bothered.” He says casually. “W-well, what do you want me to do about it?” I scoffed. “Isn’t it obvious?” I shook my head, even though I know very well where this is going. “Give me head. Right now.” He smiles innocently. “No!” I exclaimed. “Yes.” He fires back.

“No!”

“Yes.”

I groaned and blushed. “I’m _not_ going to give you head!” Kamakura scoffs. “It’s _your_ fault that I’m like this.” I scrunch up my nose. “Well, it wouldn’t have happened if you told me to stop!” I huff. “Well, I wouldn’t _need_ to if you weren’t being such a pervert and stared.” He raises an eyebrow at me. “W-well t-that’s! U-um-!” The raven snorts. “Checkmate. Now give me head.” He grins. 

I was left speechless and stunned. “I-I-I..I don’t..” I stuttered, a vibrant shade of red showing up on my cheeks. “Why are you so hesitant? My best attribute is my dick. You should be honored to even look at it.” He says. “I am! Wait no- I didn’t mean to say that- shit.” I shivered, hiding my face in my hands. “If you’re honored to look at it, then you should even be even more honored to be able suck it.” Kamakura smiles. “T-that’s-! ..debatable..” I stuttered. He looks at me with a disappointed look. 

_Oh god, what do I do?! This is like a one in a million chance right?! Do I suck him off or do I decline?? Suck or decline? Suck or decline? Aghhh-! Too nervous! Don’t know what to do!! Suck or decline? Decline or suck? What is it? What is it??_ “Oh, I have an idea.” Kamakura says. “What idea?” I ask. “If you’re to going to blow me, I’ll blow you. How about that?” I blush and look at him in shock. “Yes!” I slap myself. “I mean no! No, no, no! Don’t suck me off!” I nervously laugh. “That “yes” sure sounded genuine.” He snorts. “But come on now, I’m giving you kindergarten level options. It’s simple.” He deadpans. “Like hell it is!” I groan. 

I sighed and rubbed my face. I look over at him. He looks over at me. We stare at each other for bit. I sigh and look away, ending our half-assed staring contest. “I’ll give you head..” Kamakura smiles, getting out of the water and sits on the edge of the lake. I blushed and shut my eyes. _I can’t back out now. I’ve already decided._ I inhaled and exhaled. 

I crawled over to him and settled in between his legs. I shivered when I saw his length. A solid six inch. Nice. I stuck out my tongue and licked a line from the base of his cock to the tip. I hear him shiver in delight. He puts his hand on my hair and stoke it. “Oh yeah. I haven’t felt that in awhile.. keep going. Your tongue feels amazing.” He praises me, ruffling my hair. I blushed and kept going, sucking and licking his shaft. After awhile, I put his cock in my mouth. Unfortunately, my mouth wasn’t big enough to fit the whole thing in my mouth, so I used my right hand to fill the empty space. 

As I kept going, Kamakura’s grip on my hair got stronger, his breathing pattern started getting uneven. Hearing him moan and grunt fill my ears gave me motivation to go faster and harder. I hear his breath hitch up a notch at the sudden change of pace. Suddenly, he grabs my head and forced his entire length down my throat, making me gag. So there I was, being facefucked by the most handsomest man on eart- just kidding. Or am I? But honestly, I don’t really mind. Imagine being dominated and man handled by this guy, like, wow. You know? 

Kamakura chuckles. “If you want to be dominated by me that much, then you could’ve just asked me y’know?” I blushed and tried to protest, only to be muffled by his dick. The vibration made the raven moan and bite his lip. After what seemed like forever, I felt his cock twitch in my mouth, indicating that he’s about to climax. Right when he was about to cum, he pulls my head away and releases on my face. I gasp as the hot substance dripped down my face. He puts a hand on my cheek and shoved two fingers into my mouth, making me yelp in surprise. He stared at me as he presses his fingers on my tongue and pulls it out. The raven looks at his fingers, that were coated with my saliva and his cum, then diverts his attention to me. 

“That’s a good look on you, you should keep it.” The raven smirks. I blink and wipe away his semen. “No thanks..I’m good..” I blushed, using the water to clean my face. Kamakura hums and puts his fingers into his mouth, licking away the cum and saliva mixture. “W-why did you do that?!” I ask in an alarmed tone. He licks his lips. “Drinking.” He deadpans. “W-wha..” I stare at him. 

He hums and pats his lap. “Hey Hajime, sit on me and let me dominate you.” I blush and turn the other way. “No thanks! How about you go ahead and dominate yourself!” I gulp. “But how can I dominate myself when I’m so ridiculously handsome and dominant?” He huffs. I grunt and bite my lip. “I dunno..just work it out yourself.” I mumble. “Aw c’mon, just sit and my lap, then it’ll be all resolved.” Kamakura smiles. “You just say whatever you want don’t you?” I scoff. “What’s wrong with that, huh?” He raises an eyebrow at me. I look away and grumble. 

I was suddenly pulled up onto his lap, I blushed as I felt his cock rub on my ass. “I’m trying to help you here. Your erection looks painful.” The raven pats my back. “Erec- w-what?!” I exclaimed. “Come on now, have some common sense Hajime. There’s an insanely handsome man right in front of you, and you’re going to ignore him and jack off somewhere else? Alone?” He raises his eyebrows. “W-well..I don’t- I mean- um..” I stutter. 

The raven smirks and rubs my thighs. “Come on now, say the right words, and I’ll send you over the moon.” He says softly, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. I squeaked and blushed even harder. “I’ll make all your sexual desires a reality. I’ll take care of all your pent up stress. I’ll take good care of you and your body. What do you say?” He whispers, licking and nipping at my earlobe. I whine and subconsciously lean on his chest. “Damn you and your stupid seductive voice and face..” I mumble under my breath. “What was that?” He grins, palming my boner. I moaned and rocked my hips against his hand. 

I grunt and put my hands on his shoulders. “God damnit..if you’re going to- ah.. satisfy me, then just- oh-! Do it already!” I moan, biting my lip. “Now that’s what I like to hear.” He grins, and licks my neck. He bites and sucks on it, leaving purple bruise on it. I bite my lip and tremble. He smirks against my neck and lets his hands travel up and down my body. As his hands reach my chest, he lets go of my neck and nuzzles into my chest, twisting and turning my sensitive buds. That action made me whine and gasp like never before. When he’s done, he takes my right nipple into his mouth, licking and biting on it. He took turns abusing the the two buds, making me let out an embarrassing moan. 

Once he felt satisfied with his work, with one last flick, he moved on to thighs. Softly massaging my scars and injuries with care. With such a fast transition from savagely ravaging my chest to caressing my thighs, I blushed madly at the loving gesture. He rests head in my chest, still touching my thighs. “You’re so young, yet so adventurous. I wish I had the courage to do the things you do when I was at your age.” He kisses my chest gently. “At my age?” I ask, out of breath. “Yeah, I’m actually a few hundred years older than you.” Kamakura hums. I blink in shock. “Seriously?” “Seriously.” I hum in thought. “But you look so young though.” He chuckles. “It’s a Siren thing. No matter how old we get, we still managed preserve our beauty.” He smiles. “So like vampires?” I ask. “Yeah. Except we die at a certain age. Like humans and normal living beings.” I nod. 

Suddenly, he puts me down and goes somewhere, leaving me confused. I was about to ask where he was going, when he pulls out something from his pants. He walks back to me and puts me back on his lap. “Sorry, I just went to grab some lube.” I blink and look up. “Do you..usually carry that around?” I ask. “No. I was prepared.” He smiles. “Prepared..what..wait so you _knew_ this was going to happen?!” I exclaimed. “Hm..more or less. You seemed awfully pent up, so I just used my brain to manipulate the situation.” He says nonchalantly, pouring some lube into his fingers.

“What?! That is such a-“ I yelp in shock as his finger enters my hole. I grunt at the foreign feeling in my lower area. “You didn’t let me finish my sentence Kamakura..” I mumble, trying to get used to the feeling in my ass. “Doesn’t matter. You don’t need to finish.” He pats my back. I moan as he inserted a second finger, making a scissoring motion. I whimpered when he thrusts his fingers in and out at a fast, yet pleasurable, pace. When I least expected, the raven shoves a third finger in. I gasp in pain and curl my toes. He slows down a little for me to adjust. He does a slow motion, in and out, in and out, again and again until I fully adjusted. When he feels my insides clench around his fingers, he takes that as a sign to move faster. 

Kamakura slams his fingers in and out of me quickly, making me moan and gasp every few seconds. Eventually he hit a bundle of nerves, making me let out a long and loud moan. The raven smirks and pulls out completely. I whine at the emptiness. “Relax there cowboy, the ride has just started.” He laughs, putting on a generous amount of lube on his dick. 

I bite my lip as he lifts me up and lowers me on his cock slowly and carefully. I flinch and grunt as the tip enters. Kamakura must have caught on, ‘cause he kept stopping in between to make sure I was alright. When his shaft was completely inside me, I twitched and gasped, trying to fully adjust. Kamakura kisses my shoulder and massages my back. “It’s alright..just take your time..we have aaaalll night..” he smiles. “Whether you believe it or not.” He mumbles. “I h-heard that..” I hiss at the pain. He laughs and pats my hair. 

Once I got used to the feeling, I lifted myself up and down slowly, whimpering with every thrust. The raven caught on and helped me by grabbing my hips and pushing me up and down. After a few agonizing minutes, it started to feel good, so I went faster and harder, moaning and trembling. I didn’t even notice that Kamakura stopped helping me, and was only hold me by my hips. “Does it feel good? Does it leave you wanting more Hajime?” He grins, licking my nipple. “Ah-! Y-yeah! It feels good! It f-feels so- ah! Good Kamakuraaaa!” I moaned, leaning my head on the raven’s shoulder. 

I feel the raven let out a hot breath on my chest, making me twitch and gasp. “God, you’re so cute and hot that I want to ravish you and turn you into a beautiful mess.” He grunts, jerking his hip upwards when I went down, making the whole experience more pleasurable. “A-ah! I don’t m-mind! It feels so- ah! Good! But I need more! More and more and m- UWAH!” I moaned as the raven hits a my sweet spot. “There! Again! Please Izuru! Aga-ah!” I was roughly pushed onto my back. Kamakura pins my down and puts my legs on his shoulders, slamming his cock into my prostate. I jolted and screamed in ecstasy, rolling my eyes back to the back of my head, and arching my back. “W-wait! Slow down! A-ah! It feels too g-good!” I pleaded, subconsciously jerking my hips into his thrusts. 

He leans down and savagely bites my collar. “Don’t say my name with such a pretty voice. You’re going to drive me insane.” He mumbles, sniffing my scent. I tried to respond, but the only thing coming out of my mouth were screams and moans. “Every time you scream and jolt, it makes me want to destroy you from both the inside and the outside Hajime..god you’re so unbelievably cute..” he shivers, rocking his hip against mine. I whined. “That’s fine! If it’s Izuru, I don’t mind if you ah! Completely ruin me!” I screamed, feeling myself reach my climax. Kamakura looks at me, dazed, he slows down a for few seconds, before pulling out, making me whine at the sudden loss of contact. “You know, you also really like to say whatever you want don’t you?” He raises an eyebrow at me. “It takes a weirdo to know another weirdo.” I snort. He blinks for a second and chuckles lightheartedly. 

“I’m so glad I decided to keep you alive.” 

And with that, he slams into me with full force, making me scream my lungs out, cumming on both of our chests. At that moment, even though Kamakura was biting my neck harshly, the feeling of overstimulation mixed with pain so strangely addicting. 

I watched with blurry eyes as the male above me pounded into me like no tomorrow. I moaned as the raven forcefully crashed his lips onto mine, shoving his tongue down my throat. I kissed him back and pushed my own tongue against his. After a few seconds, I feel him hit my prostate one last time before a familiar warmth filled me up to the brim. I pulled away from the kiss and screamed, eyes rolled back, mouth wide open, with lines of saliva running down it. 

We lay there to calm down from our highs. Kamakura was the first to recover. He looks down at my writhing, twitching, body with amusement. “Incredible, and I thought you couldn’t get any cuter.” He inhales my sweat. “Look at you.” He says pinching my thigh, making me gasp. “You’re twitching so intensely..it makes me want to slam into you again and again and again until you pass out from the overstimulation.” He smiles when he sees my glare. “Perhaps that’s for another time.” I sighed. “Another..time?” I ask. “Yes. After all, _I’m_ not satisfied yet. I’m holding you hostage.” He smiles nonchalantly. I blink and close my eyes. “I don’t mind staying with you for a while longer..but _you_ have to satisfy _me_ too.” I grin tiredly. “Same here. Let’s have fun shall we?” He smiles, hugging me. “Oh yeah, we’re a match made in heaven alright..” I mumble to myself. 

————————————————

After the both of us cleaned up, Kamakura showed me where we’ll be sleeping. Usually I would ask why we’re sleeping together, but I was way too tired to even question it. 

We got ready for bed, I jumped in the bed and curled up in the sheets. “Hey, don’t hog the blanket for yourself. This is my bed too.” Kamakura huffs, getting in bed. “No thanks. My blanket now.” I smile. The raven sighs. I jolted when I feel his hands on my hips. He curls into my body and spoons me. I purred leaning into his touch. 

“Hey, I have request.” I start. He hums in response. I turn around to face him. “Sing me to sleep, will you?” He looks at me in surprise, then smiles and pats my hair. “Sure, anything for my Hajime.” I blush and hit his arm teasingly. “Start singing you handsome devil of a man.” 

————————————————


End file.
